The Unholy Child
by DarkBeastDaniHell
Summary: Just when he seemed to be dead, he returned... And now he wants revenge...


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE OTHER CARACTERS AND STUFF LIKE THAT, BUT ONISHI IS MY CREATION, EVERY COINCIDENCE WITH SOMETHING REAL (OR ALREADY CREATED) IT'S JUST THAT, A COINCIDENCE!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I begin with this crap I would like to make a dedicatory (I know it's a bit lame, so what?) I want to dedicate this to all the persons that I met recently, they've changed my life forever, all of them have contributed to what I am now... Thanks, love you all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there it was, the Hidden Spirit Village... In ruins!

8 years after the Unholy Child first appearence he destroyed his own village. The village made by him, the village made for him, the village destroyed with his hands...

The Hidden Spirit Village was created 7 yeras ago in order to protect a child that has mysteriously appeared in the midle of nowhere. That child was left there to die (he was in a giant piece of dragon egg). However the natives from that forest took him and realised that he had a great power within. They treated him like if he was one of them, he did everything that a regular child from that tribe would do, including all the weird rituals (maybe because of that he turned into what he his today). They wanted to call him Dekiru (Power), but instead his name was already been chosen by the elder's village and he named him Onishi (Oni-Demon + Shin-Soul Onishi-Demonic Soul). In his first birthday the village elder did a ritual that every children of that age do, it consists in join the little child with an animal, in Onishi's case it was a bear. The elder put him in the place of a baby bear for a month and he addapted very well, only the childs that are able to addapt themselves survive.

At the age of 3 years he went through another ritual, it was very simple, all he had to do was to bleed. All the other childs asked someone to make a tiny, painless cut on them but Onishi began to cry blood right out of his eyes, all the villagers were frightened.

"ONISHI CRIES BLOOD!!!" they sayd.

"Calm down... I already knew this was going to happen. Onishi come here please."

"Yes elder?"

"From now on you'll have a special training. Congratulations, you've just become an elite child!"

"Really?! YEEPIII!!!! What am I going to do? Tell me please..."

"You are going onto a journey with my grandsons. They will tell you what to do."

"Thank you very much. I..." Suddenly he stop talking. (he can't say any "lame" words)

"Hey Onishi, let's go or what?"

"Yes! See ya!!"

And so, with only 3 years it was shown that he was super desenvolved and weird. On that journey he killed 2 of the 5 elder's grandsons.

"YOU DID WHAT??!"

"I killed your grandsons... Big deal, they were weaklings..."

"From now on you are not allowed to do anything without my permission. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever..."

2 Years passed...

"Hey Onishi, let's go swim on the river."

"No thanks, today I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon man. Or are you afraid that the great elder punish you?"

"Me? Afraid? Course not. Are we going alone?"

"No, Unjin and Buyo are about to arrive... Oh, there they are!"

"So, are we going or what?"

Once they arrived at the river Unjin and Buyo grabed Onishi.

"Now you are going to pay for what you've done to our brothers 2 years ago. DIE!"

And with a kunai Hergan stabbed Onishi right eye.

"OUCH! MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!"

Onishi moved his body so powerfully that Unjin and Buyo crashed with each other and died. Onishi was covered in the blood of his "comrades"

"Now you, Prepare to DIE!!" Onishi shouted

Hergan was the most skilled guy in the whole village and no one had ever beat him.

When Onishi was going after Hergan, Hergan throw various shurikens at Onishi and his left eye flown away.

"OOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!" And while saying this Onishi created an invisible energy field around him.

"WTF???" What the hell are you??"

Onishi stand and didn't move anymore

"Just die already..."

Hergan just exploded, without any possible explanation. After that Onishi jump to the river in order to wash himself, but something happen. His body began to burn and his eyes (or what's left of them) turned all dark red. He was blind, and his was body covered in blood and flames.

After that Onishi began thinking that he was hated by everyone and had no reason to live. Although he wanted to die, he never had the courage to do so. He hid in the forest and in the mountains and trained his body and his mind so hard that only by thinking in killing a person that person could really die!

2 years passed... Again!

Onishi returned to the Hidden Spirit Village and to his surprise he was received with a big party. He was petrified.

"When our previous elder knew about what happened he was devastated, not for the death of his own grandsons but cause he didn't knew where you were. 2 months after that he died and I became the new elder... But tell us things about you."

"There's nothing to talk about..."

"Hey! What's the matter with you? I mean, our previous elder died because of you, we did this big party to you in his honour not yours, cause, you know what? NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"... Yes, I know that... Now please, and I'm asking gently, pleas get out of my way..."

"No I won't!"

"OK, you asked for it"

After that, the new elder falls on the ground almost dead. Everyone in the village stare at Onishi like they did when he first bleed from his eyes (ah! since the last time that he was in town no one had ever seen his eyes cause his face is covered with his dark hair).

Everyone was afraid of him, again!

Another year has passed since Onishi came back. With only 8 years Onishi is the most feared guy in his town (wich is the only one in that country, the Deep Dark Forest Country). He spent all time training without moving a muscle, he trained just his mind (yeah, he believes that the power of our minds is much bigger than the power of our bodies).

Someone suddenly enter Onishi's house screaming that it was a giant monster in the town.

"Yeah, and?..."

"Please help us. Only you got the power to defeat him."

"Ask your great elder for help..."

"Have you already forgot that he never recouvered from that encounter with you?! Please c'mon..."

"Oh shit... Ok, I'll go, but it's the first AND the last time, got it?"

"Yes, now hurry up!"

Once they got out there, Onishi sees a giant scorpion destroying the whole village

"Ok, step back... Hey, would you please leave us alone?"

The scorpion looks at him and destroys his house

"Hunf... That's not a big deal... Now please die!"

The scorpion didn't die

"Oh, you're THAT scorpion..."

"What scorpion?"

"The scorpion that is out of your concern"

"OUT OF MY CONCERN??!!! HE IS DESTROYNG MY DEAR VILLAGE!!!"

Suddenly Onishi jumps to the scorpion's back and the beast calmed down

"NO WAY?! YOU ARE CONTROLING THAT STUPID BEAST?! PEOPLE LET'S KILL THEM!! ATTACK!!!"

"Holy crap... Scar, finish what you were doing... By the way, he was here to call me, not to kill you... But now, oh well... Now it's very different. You're only getting what you deserve. DIE!!!"

And saying that the village crumbles into his hands. After that he kills the scorpion

"Well done, good job... Now we will live together, forever..."

Onishi cuts the scorpion tail and drinks all the blood of the beast and eats it (except the tail, wich has still got the blood too). After that "meal" he fuses himself with the scorpion tail and his skin becomes a little more darker, also his left arm turns into a scorpion's tail.

That village disappeared with no time for someone to know that it even existed.

Now, 9 years later, Onishi has finnaly end the first fase of his train and now wants to achieve his goal: To kill who don't diserve to live... And all the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onishi's Look:

He as got: long dark hair (wich covers all of his face)

dark red eyes (even the "white part")

desenvolved fangs

his left arm is a scorpion tail

a scar crossing his mouth

flame tattoos around the elbows and knees

He wears: a black sleveless shirt

a red cloak

red fingerless gloves

black large pants

combat boots

He carries: a scythe in his back

chains all over his body

the bandage with the village symbol as a choker (he forjed the symbol by himself, it's a skull with flames around)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well if you read this it's cause you are insane or cause you've got some free time, but you know what? Time's precious, you better spend it with something better than this... By the way, I'll continue this stupid, boring story... Oh! And please tell me if you liked it... See ya next time!


End file.
